


Полудрема в замедленной съемке

by DiGrange



Series: «Серия подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер» [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Люцифер ТВ
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together, Wings, Крылья, Общая кровать, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGrange/pseuds/DiGrange
Summary: ...«Но Хлое сон не дается легко, никогда.»Вторая часть «Brokenjaw's Lucifer Prompts series» - «Серии подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер».
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Хлоя Деккер/Люцифер Морнингстар
Series: «Серия подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер» [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980325
Kudos: 5





	Полудрема в замедленной съемке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Awake in Slow Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923204) by [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw). 



Снаружи шторм, сотрясается и бьется лбом в высокие окна «Люкса». Дождь звенит и шуршит по стеклу, а молнии сверкают как вспышки папарацци. Вдали грохочет гром с гор Сан-Гейбриел, но его ярость уже давно иссякла. Скоро он ускользнет, как недружелюбный призрак. Скоро будут только лужи и новостные сводки.

Несмотря на все это, Люцифер крепко спит, мертвый для мира. Он тихонько храпит, слегка приоткрыв губы, оставляя на подушке маленькие влажные пятна. Длинные конечности раскинуты в стороны, как у морской звезды, а когда-то тщательно уложенные кудри падают вокруг ушей. Волосы торчат под разными углами, безупречные, прекрасные и в беспорядке. Кажется, даже Дьявол не может избежать постельной растрепанности.

Но Хлое сон не дается легко, никогда. Она вскидывается, ворочается, и смотрит на огни города, такие далекие. 

Сожаление - спутанное гнездо в глубине ее глотки, липкое и сладкое, как ириска, и слишком большое, чтобы его проглотить. Оно постоянный спутник, как сердцебиение или вздох. Каждый малейший стыд мелькает под ее веками, пока мир затихает. Начиная с отца и до бывшего мужа, до Трикси. Она заживо сдирает с себя все дела, которые не смогла раскрыть, все семьи, с которыми она потерпела неудачу, и те, чья кровь никогда не вымоется из-под ногтей. На самом деле, от этого невозможно закрыться. 

Она задается вопросом, может ли Люцифер почувствовать это, вину, с которой она живет, стиснув зубы. Если да, то он ничего не говорит. Ничего не делает. И Хлоя довольна нести свою ношу в одиночку. Горстка таблеток мелатонина и укол найквила ничего не могут исправить. 

Хлоя откидывает одеяло, прижимаясь пальцами ног к холодному мраморному полу. 

\- Детектив, - бормочет Люцифер, его речь затуманена сном. - Куда ты идешь?

\- Я просто… - Слова кажутся странно тяжелыми. - Я просто хочу взять свою ночную сумку. Оттуда мне нужно кое-что.

Люцифер зачесывает свои непослушные волосы назад и приподнимает бровь:  
\- Верно.

\- Я не ухожу. Не волнуйся.

\- Волнуюсь? Я? Нелепость. - Но Хлоя не упускает из виду, как жесткая линия его плеч плавно становится мягче. 

Она пробирается в ванную, ей не нужен дополнительный свет, так как пентхаус хорошо изучен, нанесен на карту ее ступнями. Это просто - нащупать ночную сумку, взять стакан воды и вернуться в постель со своим простым лекарством. Только она задерживается. 

Зеркало в ванной Люцифера огромное, гладкое и современное, как и остальная часть квартиры, и отражение Хлои вырисовывается огромным даже в темноте. Она различает впалые щеки, тени под глазами и глубокую морщинку на лбу. Молния вырисовывает ее суровым рельефом, фосфоресцирующим и кровоточащим по краям. 

Как бы выглядела ее вина, если бы могла обрести форму? Что за чудовище бегало бы по плитке? Ее форма, безусловно, составила бы Люциферу серьезную конкуренцию. У нее были бы шипы и ядовитые заостренные зубы. Скрученные рога и черные крючковатые когти на лапах. Змеи в волосах, которые превращали бы здоровенных мужиков в камень. 

\- Хлоя?

\- Я в порядке, - кричит она. - Подожди немного.

Она быстро выпила несколько витаминов, швырнула сумку в угол, чтобы Дьявол побегал вокруг с утра, и закрыла дверь ванной.

\- Люцифер?

Пентхаус залит мерцающим теплым светом. Белым, золотым, оранжевым и серым. Цвет, который она даже не может правильно назвать одним словом. Костер без пламени. Солнце в тени облаков, дыма и неба. Мягкий свет, который пробивается сквозь деревья и освещает океан перед наступлением ночи. Когда она моргает, свет остается на сетчатке как артериальная кровь. 

Это крылья Люцифера, открытые и сияющие, в то время как все остальные огни давно угасли. 

\- Ну, давай. У нас нет всей ночи. - В приглашении он поднимает левое крыло, и оно изгибается необычно плавным движением. 

\- Ты уверен? - Раньше они этого не делали. - Я могу их запачкать. Или что-то сломать.

\- Я выживу.

Странно забираться в постель с ангелом. Много конечностей, с которыми нужно иметь дело, и перья, много перьев. Но вскоре мир затихает. Перья щекочут голую кожу, а связанная с ними рука обвивается вокруг ее живота. Одно огромное крыло создало небольшой навес над ними обоими. Яркость утихла - до углей и лунного света. 

На ее голову ложится теплая ладонь. Пальцы легко почесывают и разглаживают волосы, проводят по раковине уха и массируют затылок. Расплетаются аккуратно узелки. Рука Люцифера скользит по ее вискам, опускается вниз по линии челюсти и останавливается на плече. Она чувствует, как его щетина ласкает ей спину, а его дыхание грохочет глубоко в груди. Это превращает ее в текучую, бескостную. Хлоя глубже вжимается в простыни. _Глубже в него_.

\- Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что у тебя ужасный режим сна? - Говорит Люцифер, прижимаясь губами к ее коже. - Даже по моим меркам. Если бы меня не было в дерьмовом списке Морфея, я бы попросил его об одолжении для тебя.

\- Мммм. - Хлоя отвечает уклончиво и ни в чем не признается. 

\- Думаю, мне все-же придется это сделать. - Он притягивает ее сильнее, его крыло прижимает ее. - Спи, Детектив. И сладких снов.

Ее рука обнимает его. 

\- Только если мне приснишься ты. 

\- И ты называешь меня _глупым_. - Но Люцифер целует ее в плечо и принимает комплимент. 

Гром все еще грохочет вдалеке, но Хлоя больше его не слышит. Его приглушают белые перья, шелковые простыни и сладкий, сладкий сон.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Я представляю образ солнечного света - пятнами на золотых листьях, дрожащие жидкие отблески; или свет после вечернего дождя, когда выходит солнце и все становится оранжевым, красным и мерцающим.


End file.
